Satisfied
by Three-Quarter Moon
Summary: ONESHOT. Takes place during New Moon. Days after Edward tells Bella goodbye, the other Cullens watch as he slowly withers away.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward or any of the other Cullens. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**6:34 AM**

_'I am very worried about him. He hasn't left his room ever since we arrived here.'_

_'Maybe someone should try talking to him again. I'm sure if we keep bugging him about it, he'll snap out of it.'_

_'I can't believe it. It's been three days. Seriously... you would've thought he'd get over it by now.'_

_'He can't just stay like this forever. What's he going to do about hunting?'_

Despite all the many thoughts concerned about him and his well being, at the moment, they simply washed over him like a tide over shore. As much as he cared about his family and hated making them worry, their words were simply meaningless to him. Almost everything seemed meaningless without her there with him.

**8:02 AM**

Daybreak.

He could here Alice's footsteps coming up the stairs. He knew she was determined this time to make him snap out of his depression, though he knew her efforts were going to be useless at a time like this. Her footsteps were coming closer... and closer... until she was now standing just outside his door. She knocked and called out to him, "Edward... hey... Edward... mind if I come in?"

He groaned, but didn't say anything. Alice let herself in.

Edward was sitting on the ground with his back pressed against the back wall. He didn't even look at her as she seated herself on the couch next to him. For a moment, she remained quiet, perhaps wondering if he'd decide to finally say something. When he remained quiet, she started, "So... do you need to talk about it?"

Edward shook his head. "I'd rather not."

"Well... maybe you should," Alice pressed. "Don't you want to know what I think?"

He could already hear it. Loud and clear. _'I think you should go back to her.'_

Edward let out a sigh. "Alice... I can't go back to her... I just can't. I already made a promise that I wouldn't ever hurt her anymore. And I fully intend on keeping that promise until the day I die."

_'Which you know that day will never happen... right?'_

He didn't say anything.

Alice continued, "Well... if you don't intend on going back to her, you could, at the very least, attempt to move on with your life. Especially if you want Bella to do the same." She waited for an answer from him, though went on when he didn't say anything, "Well... if not for Bella, then at least for us. We're all worried about you, Edward. Even Rosalie is scared you'll never recover from your depression."

And she should be... he wanted to say. Though he didn't.

Alice finally stood up. She told him, "I'm going hunting for a bit. But if you need someone, we're all here for you. Edward... please... at least consider what I said," before she left.

**11:26 AM**

Emmett let out a sigh. "That guy... maybe someone should hit him. Think that'll make him snap out of it?"

Jasper had to smile... though it was not a happy smile. "I wonder. It's not like we haven't tried everything else. Even my abilities aren't working as well as they usually do." When three pairs of topaz colored eyes (including Carlisle and Rosalie) fell on him upon hearing this, Jasper explained, "Unfortunately... all I can do is raise or slow his heart rate. It's really up to him, if he wants to get a hold of his life."

The room fell silent. Several questions were running through their heads... and while they were unspoken, they were understood by each member of the family. Would he recover? Did he even want to recover? What would happen if he didn't? Suddenly... Rosalie spoke, not even attempting to hide her anger as she said, "It's pathetic! Why should we have to suffer because of him? Was it our fault that he was the one who fell for that human girl? Why do we have to move just because he's too careless to take care of her properly? Why--"  
"Carlisle." An all too familiar voice spoke from the doorway.

Rosalie's mouth dropped, while Jasper and Emmett were only able to sit there in shock. Carlisle was the only one who managed to stay calm as he asked, "What is it, Edward?"

Rosalie didn't miss the look Edward gave her. Though he wasn't angry... rather, his eyes were sad. He said, "I'm going hunting. If you need me... well... I won't be far."

Carlisle nodded, and in a split second, Edward was gone.

**1:14 PM**

Even though he told his family that he was going hunting, Edward soon found it nearly impossible to concentrate. Several images played in his head, over and over, enough to drive him mad.

_'You're not good for me, Bella.'_

_'You... don't... want... me?'_

It was no good. Why were there so few animals in this part of California? Or perhaps there were... he just couldn't notice them right now.

**2:05 PM**

The wind whipped past her as Alice broke into a run. She hadn't gone far from the house... perhaps a few miles at the most. With her supernatural speed, she knew it wouldn't be long before she reached her destination; five, ten minutes at the most. Except for some reason, it seemed her feet couldn't take her back fast enough. Her hasty entrance surprised Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. Jasper was about to open his mouth to say something, before Alice spoke quickly, "Where's Edward?"

Carlisle said, "Hunting. Though he should've been back by now..."  
As he trailed off contemplatively, Esme asked, "What's wrong, Alice? Did you see something?"

Alice's eyes widened, and she hesitated for a bit before she finally nodded. "Bella... I saw her... and I saw Victoria." Esme gasped, before Alice continued, "Victoria's after Bella... it doesn't look like she'll have the chance to get to her... even though I didn't really see anything that tells me why. But from what I can tell, it looks like Victoria's trying to avenge James' death."

The room remained quiet. All appeared to have similiar unspoken questions about what Edward would do.

Alice stood up. "I've got to find Edward. If he knows that Victoria is coming, he might go back to her. He might--"

"Alice... I don't think that's a good idea," Jasper cut her off.

His wife looked confused for a moment. "Why not? I mean... it's Bella. He's got to do something--"  
"And what do you think he'll do?" Jasper asked her. "Like you said; it's Bella. And I'm sure you know as well as I do that he will do something reckless for her sake." Alice was quiet for a moment, and so, Jasper continued, "You said that she won't have the chance to get to her. If Bella isn't in any close danger, then don't you think it would be pointless to tell him?"

Alice sighed. She could feel the effects of his abilities working on her, though she attempted to fight against it. She said softly, "But he'll go back to her. I can't stand seeing him like this... never smiling. If he goes back to her, he'll be happy."

Jasper looked at her, and from the look in his eyes, Alice realized that despite her efforts, Jasper still had a point. She stood up before she told them, "Fine... I won't say anything. Not as long as Bella isn't in danger."

And then she walked away, her thoughts filled with the vision she had just had, not realizing that Edward could see them not too far away.

**3:54 PM**

Esme stood outside to watch the rain fall. As she did so, she couldn't help but think about her "son" who was probably back in his room, still drowning himself in his misery. She wondered if he'd ever smile again. She could somewhat understand the pain he was going through, however, even just the thought of him in this state was enough to cause her pain.

"Esme," an all too familiar voice called from the door.

Esme smiled, despite everything. She felt Carlisle's strong arms wrap around her, and for a moment, she felt her pain disappear. Carlisle said, "It's alright... I worry about him as well."

Esme sighed. "Do you think he'll ever smile again? I fear what will happen if he remains in this state for long."

Carlisle closed his eyes before he told her, "As do I, my dear wife. As do I. As much as I wish for his happiness, I suppose the most we can do is hope. Hope and pray for a miracle."

Esme was sure that if she was human, a tear would have fallen from her eyes. It was a shame she wasn't. She wished that they could've had that luxury. Especially now, during a time in which tears would've been a relief.

**4:19 PM**

Alice stood outside Edward's bedroom door for the longest time. She was sure he could already sense her presence, though that didn't give her enough reason to just walk away. She wanted to talk to Edward. She wanted him to understand that he HAD to go back to her. He just had to. Several images flashed in her mind. She remembered another vision she had of Bella. Bella... only it didn't look like Bella. It looked more like a zombie than the Bella she had known. Yet Bella none the less.

She hoped Edward could see this. She hoped he could see the damage he had done.

Alice raised her hand to knock on his door. She wanted to talk to him... though she hesitated. If she tried hard enough, would he go back? Or would she just end up hurting him even more? She didn't want to hurt him. Yet she feared that was all she was doing.

But as she was about to just walk away and leave him in peace, she remembered Bella. After all, he wasn't the only one in pain. Bella was suffering as well. Edward loved Bella and Bella loved Edward? Why couldn't they just be together? Why couldn't Edward just go back to her already?  
Alice opened the door without even hesitating. "Edward! I want to talk to you---"  
What she saw would've made her heart stop if it hadn't stopped beating a long time ago.

**4:35 PM**

She didn't know how long she stood in Edward's doorway. The couch was still in place. Edward's collection of CD's were untouched. Edward's room was in the exact same state she had last seen it in. The only difference was... instead of seeing Edward in his usual place somewhere against the wall, she saw a note on his desk.

_To: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose_

Many possibilities swam through her head. Was he finally going to plead for Bella's forgiveness? Or perhaps he was just going to Forks to check up on her. She figured this was more likely, knowing Edward's character. Yet she also knew that one look at Bella would be enough to take him back to possibility one. Though as soon as these thoughts passed, others started taking it's place. What if Edward decided that he had enough? Was he coming back? What if he wanted to... no... she couldn't even bring herself to think these thoughts before she snapped the note and tore it open.

**Earlier that day...**

_Dear Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose_

_I'm sorry for being such a burden._

_It was never my intention to bother any of you or make you worry. Unfortunately, as that is all I've been doing, I suppose the best thing is for me to leave. Please don't worry about me. I will do my best not to do anything reckless to put myself or anyone else in danger._

_I ask that Alice does not keep watch over Bella. Since I promised to leave Bella alone, I intend to keep that promise by not bothering her anymore._

_It's too late to go back now. I am sure Bella has already started to move on. I won't stop her from doing so. I won't stop her from living a normal human life, as that is what I had intended for her to do._

_I'm sorry for everything. I appreciate your efforts, and I am grateful to have a family that cares about me. However, I ask that no one tries to contact me while I am away. If I am to try my hand at tracking Victoria... I do not want anyone or anything to be distracting me. Please do not worry about me._

_Yours Truely,_

_Edward_

**6:42 PM**

By now, everyone in the family had read Edward's letter at least twice. Emmett kept muttering, "Should've known it's next to impossible to keep anything from him."

Alice, who held the note in her hand, having it read it more than a hundred times and practically memorizing every word, said, "He said he's tracking Victoria. Victoria! Does he not realize how dangerous that is? Especially if she's out for revenge..."

"Well... maybe we should go after him!" Rosalie cut in angrily. "Seriously... if my brother gets hurt because of that stupid girl, she's gonna---"

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded.

"Calm down, everyone," said Carlisle, before anything could start. As Jasper's ability started to take effect on everyone in the room, and all eyes fell on their adoptive father, Carlisle went on, "I do not think it would be best for us to go after Edward, as I feel it would probably only upset him even more. However... if anyone disagrees, then be my guest if you wish to go after him."

Nobody moved.

Carlisle stood up from the couch he was sitting on, and as he headed out the door, he said simply, "Well... that settles it then. I suppose we can only hope that Edward remains safe."

Alice's last thought as the rest of her family started piling out of Edward's room was, _"Edward... if you can hear me... I wonder... if you're trying so hard to track Victoria... and keeping Bella safe... is that going to be enough to satisfy you?"_


End file.
